


镜像之心/Mirrored Heart

by TheMadHatter7th



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, 一夜情
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHatter7th/pseuds/TheMadHatter7th
Summary: # ons先上船再恋爱，滥俗，轻松# 音乐人参加音乐节设定（这篇真的太巧了，是在他们重庆欢乐谷音乐节的活动宣布之前就开始写了，没想到成真了，那我只能祝他们百年好合了# 请勿上升真人
Relationships: 75 - Relationship, 姚颜四起 - Relationship, 颜琛
Kudos: 3





	镜像之心/Mirrored Heart

1.

透过落地窗前两扇亚麻质感窗帘间的缝隙，一道细细的太阳光线穿透了进来，打在放在窗前的圆形茶几上，把完美的弧度切割成了两半，又斜斜地落在纹样繁复的木质地板上。

姚琛眯着眼睛看了一眼，又立刻紧紧阖上。

已经是早上了。从那道光线来看，已经是早上了。

宿醉，脑袋痛得像是被亮光切割成两半，同时伴随着时不时的眩晕感。然而这只是他立刻又闭紧眼睛的原因之一。至于原因之二——床垫身后位置塌陷的感觉，若有若无向他这边扩散开来的热量，浅而平稳的呼吸声。前一夜的一些画面模糊又清晰地被重新放置回了姚琛的记忆之中。

姚琛深吸了一口气，让自己的呼吸保持平稳，他依然没有睁开眼睛。

操。

操啊。

他很清楚地知道是谁躺在双人床的另一边——一个他认识已久的人。可他宁可是某个陌生人，他宁可酒后不小心带了某个陌生人到床上，几个小时内做尽所有花样，第二天仍然可以拍拍屁股潇洒走人。

他让自己保持尽可能的静止，他不想吵醒那人，尽管他还背对着他。

那人可能已经醒了，或许没有，或许他还有一些可以抓住的时间悄悄翻下床，套上衬衫和短裤，找到自己的手机，拎着鞋子在那人醒来之前溜去助理的房间借用浴室——只要再指使助理过来把那人叫醒赶走，那种只是想象一下就恨不得挖个地缝消失的尴尬场面或许可以避免，昨晚他们都精疲力尽，那人还在睡梦之中的可能性显然很大，只要他足够安静，足够敏捷。

姚琛第二次睁开眼睛，带着绝对的小心翼翼，目光迅速扫了一遍视线可及范围之内。

衣服和短裤都落在不远处的地上，很好。

他让自己的脑袋从枕头上抬起，左手手臂小心地撑起自己的上半身，另一只手慢慢拉开胡乱盖在自己身上的被角——尽可能不让布料之间有任何摩擦。

冷静，冷静，慢慢来。

姚琛默念了两遍。

虽然不可能完全不发出任何声音，可等他上半身完全被撑起时，姚琛还是对自己毫米级的动作感到自信。

差不多成功一半了——至少此刻，头部的任何动作都不会再对床产生任何波动了。

姚琛悬着的心放下了一点，这才去把头转向背后，尝试着去检查睡在另一边的那人。

然后——

他对上了一双睁开的眼睛，带着惯有的下垂角度，亮晶晶的，从他这个位置来看，下垂的角度还透着几分委屈。

操。

姚琛几乎从床上弹了起来——他废了点力气才让自己不要从床上弹起来。

 _张颜齐显然已经醒了一会儿了_ ，可他一点都他显然从始至终都在看着他蠢兮兮地从枕头上挪起来的动作，一声不响，一言不发，他和他那双可恨的下垂眼。

“张颜齐。”姚琛撇撇嘴，听起来有点不情愿，但还算正常，很好。

“早上好。”张颜齐眯了眯眼睛，语气倒是轻快。

尴尬。完全没有必要的礼貌问候。

姚琛大概认识张颜齐五、六年了，他们之间恩恩怨怨——大多数是怨——的历史也就有五、六年。

张颜齐搞音乐的，姚琛也搞音乐的，张颜齐觉得姚琛的音乐是狗屎，姚琛觉得张颜齐这个人是狗屎。可偏偏他俩又是同年，人气咖位在圈里也不相上下，乐评媒体最爱做的事都就是把这二位拿出来放一起评头论足比较一番。

此时此刻，历史问题掺杂着不必要的客气，姚琛显然除了尴尬也分不出多余的心思去体会别的什么情绪了。

姚琛撑着手臂让自己翻下床，他企图让自己手上至少被一点别的什么事占据着，总比现在两人直勾勾地盯着对方的脸来得轻松一点。

张颜齐顶着刚醒来的头发，乱得像杂草，头顶翘着的一撮可笑得厉害。可姚琛的注意力只在这上停留了一秒钟，因为他很快意识到自己从被子底下翻出来的身体完全裸露着。

姚琛有些没理由的慌乱，他一把扯了搭在扶手椅上的浴巾，截断了张颜齐的视线和自己腰部以下部位的联系，他把浴巾在腰上围了一圈，狠狠地把末尾的边缘掖成死结。

张颜齐不动声色地看着他动作，脸上露出的笑容几乎可以被称做嘲弄。

 _还有什么没看过的吗_ 。姚琛几乎可以听到张颜齐那笑容下面的声音——用他那令人憎恨的嘴巴发出。嗯，也许昨晚用在他大腿之间的时候没那么可恨。

姚琛有些恼怒。对于一夜情的流程，张颜齐应该会再熟悉不过，他应该在自己醒来之前就带着自己的东西消失，而不是分享同一张床，然后在早上尴尬地面对对方。更不是半张脸埋在枕头里、带着他那让人讨厌的笑容看他手忙脚乱试图让自己看起来不那么丢脸一些。

再然后——他们会删掉手机里对方的微信，再也不和任何人提起这件事。

姚琛清了清嗓子，觉得或许应该自己来做打算那个遵循规则的人，冷漠宣告对方应当离开，绝不流露出一丁点拖泥带水之意。

可在他说出半个字之前，张颜齐开口了，声音还带着沙哑，姚琛知道那是为什么。

“我该走了，经纪人——”

张颜齐把自己从床上撕了起来，没精打采地捡起扔在地板上的裤子套了进去。他低着头把皮带系好，手指来回动作的片刻间，他抬头瞄了一眼姚琛，甚至没有费心思把经纪人如何的理由编完整。

姚琛朝他点了点头，张颜齐还光着上身，他可以看到他腰腹一侧的纹身，随即很自然地联想到了前一晚自己是如何舔舐撕咬这篇区域的。

总体来说，张颜齐在床上是个不错的伴侣，很体贴，又很——猛烈。姚琛感觉到自己脸上稍微有点热，他及时克制住自己顺着想下去的思维，看着张颜齐把T恤从头上套了过去——他把自己的头发弄得更乱了。

张颜齐显然是没费什么心思在自己的头发上，他把手指插在发间，顺着脑袋的形状随便向后捋了两下，然后又转向姚琛，一本正经道：

“昨晚——挺不错的。”

姚琛眨了眨眼睛，即使是发生在一夜情规则之内的事后礼貌称赞，也不该发生在他们之间。

“呃，谢谢？”张颜齐又补充了一句。

“也谢谢你，我也认为不错。”姚琛手指紧紧攥住浴巾的一角。

“那我们就，下次见？”张颜齐朝前迈了一步，更加靠近姚琛的位置了一些。

一本正经的语气，商务合作般的说话内容，姚琛几乎以为下一秒他就要伸出一只手和自己握一握了。

然而他只是把伸出的那只手放在姚琛一侧的肩膀上，轻而急促地拍了两下。

裸露的皮肤触感让姚琛几乎打了个激灵，张颜齐有些粗糙的指尖皮肤摩擦着他肩膀外侧的部位几乎在一瞬间灼烧了起来，热量停留在那小块区域，又顺着皮肤渗透了下去，他感觉自己呼吸急促了几分。

姚琛下意识地顺着他说的内容点了点头，“下次见。”然后看着张颜齐消失在自己房间的门外。

等他终于让自己在浴室花洒的热水下面放松下来的时候，姚琛才有机会意识到——下次见，有些意味模糊，又有些意有所指，当然他们是会在将要共同出席的音乐节上见面，然而除此之外——一种更加私人更加亲密的见面方式出现在姚琛的脑海当中，随即又被他混合着打在脸上的水珠一起甩了出去。

姚琛决定把和张颜齐的一夜情关系仅仅保留给自己，他不确定张颜齐会不会分享这一信息给任何人，但是到目前为止，他身边的人至少认为一切如常。

不过他不得不承认他这一天开始得颇为愉快，热水澡让他放松了下来，他找了套自己喜欢的衣服穿戴整齐后，下楼让自己慢条斯理地吃了个早餐——早午餐。

因为音乐节在沙滩举办的缘故，酒店的位置也选的绝佳，透过十八楼餐厅的落地窗床朝外看去，大海在还未完全高升的太阳照射下，波光粼粼不停闪烁。

姚琛坐在一个靠窗户的位置，一份吃了一半的鳄梨吐司放在他眼前，他拿着叉子试图把煎蛋和吐司同时戳起，可惜事与愿违，煎蛋被戳破，流心的蛋黄流了一盘子，吐司依然硬邦邦地躺着。

姚琛叹了口气，把餐具扔回在桌子上，拿纸巾沾了沾嘴唇，才又拿起苏打水抿了一口。

“姚老师，心情不错。”

一个声音打断了姚琛望着海面发呆的思绪，他转过头，小芸——他的助理拉开了他对面的椅子，坐了下来。

姚琛按着墨镜鼻梁中间的位置，从上方给了看着她，给了她一个“不要贫，有事快说”的眼神。

小芸对姚琛这一类的眼神威胁并不怎么在意，她一边伸手扯过菜单到自己面前，一边嘟囔着“在室内戴什么墨镜啊”。

平心而论，姚琛确实是那种会在室内戴墨镜的人，他作为公众人物的那点包袱，时不时就会在各种精心搭配的小细节上显露出来。然而这却不是今天他戴着墨镜吃饭的原因——他还未能完全从宿醉中恢复过来，眼下的乌青，姚琛相信小芸只要看一眼就能把他昨晚灌下去几个shot、混了多少种酒给算出来。

姚琛又抿了一口他的苏打水，没有出声，打算蒙混过关。

“今天一大早，主办方那边给我打电话，说演出顺序确定了，你压轴上。”小芸看了他一眼，带着明显的松了口气。

“哦？”

“也不知道怎么突然就这么爽快，之前沟通了那么久，也没在你和张颜齐之间确定下来，”小芸朝着工作人员招了招手，点了自己的单，又补充道，“不过总归是压了张颜齐一头。”

当昨晚刚睡过的人的名字被反复提起的时候，姚琛的心脏还是不受控制地猛烈跳动了两下。多少年都挂在嘴边、耳边的名字，现在听到却掺杂了一丝异样的陌生感，彷佛那个人不再是他以前所认知的那个人了，而是——姚琛感觉自己的面颊微微有些发烫——昨晚体液交换、皮肤摩擦的感觉，直接而又强烈。

他让自己收回思绪，努力保持面上的不动声色，然后挑起一根眉毛，像以往每一次一样：

“嘴上注意点。”

小芸看起来有些不情愿，不过还是点了点头，“张颜齐 **老师** 那边，好像是自己主动把压轴位置让出来的。”

姚琛的心脏又抽动了一下，他的第一感受——愤怒。这人在玩什么把戏，今天早上发生的事——不会和他们昨晚有关吧。

姚琛觉得自己被激怒的属实有点没道理，可一瞬间就被点燃了。这人觉得他是什么弱者吗，以为他想要的东西凭自己实力得不到吗，还是觉得——上了他一次就是占了他的便宜，这是在偿还他？

昨晚是啥谁服务的谁——如果是交换， _付钱也应该是他姚琛_ 。

姚琛的眼睛在墨镜下面眯了起来，他直勾勾地看着小芸的脸：“怎么回事，他们为什么主动让出来。”

小芸被他的神色吓了一跳，立刻一五一十地复述了早上接到的通知。张颜齐本人的决定，他经纪人也不知道他为什么就突然转了念头不要这压轴的位置了。

“听说陈姐劝了他半天，说你俩被对比这么多年，同一个活动能压对方一头，绝对不是什么说不要就不要的机会。”小芸小心地观察着他的脸色，把她知道的都倒了出来。

姚琛沉着脸，半晌没出声。

小芸坐在他对面尽可能让自己不出声地吃东西，一点都没明白对方主动退出怎么就惹恼了自己老板。

半晌，姚琛叹了长长一口气，给了她一个恨铁不成钢的表情，放下手里的水杯，愤然离开。

姚琛没去找张颜齐质问个明白，张颜齐当天下午倒是自己找上了门。

音乐节是第二天，他们当天的任务就是走走流程、调试设备，张颜齐是在姚琛坐在主办方给他安排的化妆间里划拉手机查看流程表的时候过来的。

姚琛的门开着，张颜齐在门框上敲了两下。 

“张颜齐。”姚琛从手机上抬起头，看到来人，语气有点生硬。

张颜齐抿了下嘴，嘴唇被他凹成一个自然的微笑的猫咪嘴唇形状——一个他的惯用表情，姚琛私下里悄悄模仿过一两次，可做出来始终不太自然。

“姚琛。”

他们看着对方。为什么，姚琛思忖着为什么他早些时候想要质问他的话此刻又咽了回去，为什么他还没有直接走上去质问张颜齐，反而感到了一丝不易察觉的紧张。张颜齐站在门口，他的头发被流动的空气吹地飘了起来又落回原处。姚琛下意识作了个吞咽的动作，他还在等着工作人员喊他试设备，他有工作要做，为什么他要静止在自己的化妆间，和张颜齐互相盯着看。

“找我有事吗？”姚琛挪开了目光，声音平静。他让自己转头对着镜子，他可以从倒影里看到张颜齐的衣服已经不是今天早上从他的地板上捡起来的那套了。

张颜齐摊了摊手，“刚踩完舞台的点，路过顺便看看你。”

姚琛更加困惑了，可他没显示在脸上。

“好吧。”

“好吧？”张颜齐挑起一边的眉毛，“没别的了？”

姚琛锁了手机屏幕，学着他也挑起了一边的眉毛，面露警惕，“你还有什么需要吗？”

张颜齐把挑起的眉毛放回原处，眼睛耷拉得更厉害了，他揉了揉自己后脑勺的头发，“我刚刚看了演出名单——看到你压轴。”

姚琛倒是惊讶他主动提起了这回事，竟然还一副懵懂无知的样子，很好，他现在可以冲他发火了。

“你的意思是你看了名单才知道我压轴？”姚琛嘲讽道。

张颜齐一瞬间看起来有些措手不及，但两秒钟的惊愕之后，他换了个玩味的笑容在脸上：“你可真挑剔。”

姚琛猛然从椅子上站了起来，他超前迈了一步，气势颇有些咄咄逼人。

张颜齐很瘦， _太瘦了_ ，应该打不过他。

可是他没来得及把念头思考完整，小芸带着一个他不认识的工作人员出现了在他的化妆间门口。小芸敲了两下门框，“姚老师，到你——”

她伸着脑袋朝里张望了两下，愣了一秒钟才反应过来背对着她站的那位是谁。

“张老师也在啊，打扰了。”她缩了缩脖子，眼神疯狂地在两人之间来回跳跃。

张颜齐转过身子对着小芸和那名不知名的工作人员点了点头，又看回姚琛：

“你先去吧，等你回来再说。”

回来再说。他们还没结束吗，还有什么好说的。你可真挑剔。那又是什么意思。

你可真挑剔， _你可真挑剔_ 。

姚琛沿着长长的走廊往舞台控制室走，下意识反复把这句话在心里琢磨了几遍，他哪里挑剔了，他如果真的挑剔，会随随便便让死对头上了自己的床？

小芸看他脸色也猜得出来她的老板和那位相处的不太愉快。事实上，姚琛的名字虽然和张颜齐被无数次地同时提起，但是他们本人很少很少碰面——很少有什么当面交流，小芸很难想象他们两人会说些什么。

不过好奇心大概率会害死猫，小芸忍住了。她假装刚刚看到的一幕属于再正常不过的事情，假装完全不好奇他们之间那种紧绷着却又透着熟悉的对话是怎么回事。她勤勤恳恳地做着她的工作，顺顺当当地帮助试了设备，看着姚琛在舞台上反复走了几遍，忙前忙后确定灯光和升降台的位置，完全没有在好奇化妆间的那一幕到底是怎么一回事。

投入工作的时候时间总是会过得稍微快一些，一切准备妥帖，姚琛心情不错——当然，那是在他回到化妆间之后看到了坐在他原先坐着的那把椅子上的张颜齐之前。

姚琛早已把张颜齐抛到脑后，他脑子里还惦记着明天要表演的几首歌，所以她推门进去时几乎被已经在里面坐着的人吓得跳了起来。

他花了两秒钟才意识到张颜齐为什么会在这里，又立刻反应过来为什么刚才让小芸先回去，他自己回化妆间拿东西的时候，小芸脸上的明显失望表情是怎么一回事。但是他不确定——张颜齐刚刚说等他是认真的？

张颜齐朝他笑了笑，声音有点抱怨：

“怎么这么久啊。”

接着从放在他脚边的纸袋子里掏出了个东西。

姚琛顺着他的动作看过去，大脑还是有些恍惚，张颜齐掏出了一瓶酒。

姚琛递给他一个疑问的眼神，然后张颜齐开了瓶盖。

TBC


End file.
